donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
K. Lumsy
K. Lumsy is a gigantic Kremling and K. Rool's younger brotherNintendo.co.jp Character Page (Retrieved April 22, 2012) that proved to be an unlikely ally to the Kong Family during the events of Donkey Kong 64. K. Lumsy, unlike all other Kremlings, thinks that Kongs are cute. As such, when K. Lumsy was ordered by the leader of the Kremling Krew, K. Rool, to smash Donkey Kong Island during the Kremling invasion, the giant crocodile refused. He bore no ill will towards Donkey Kong Island, thinking it would be wrong to invade a place that never attacked the Kremlings. This act of disobedience resulted in K. Lumsy being imprisoned in a large cage with eight locks. The keys to these locks were given to various minions of the Kremling king, who were commanded to protect the keys at any cost. The cage itself was tethered to Crocodile Isle, the moving base of operations of the Kremling Krew. K. Lumsy was to remain in the cage as punishment for his actions. He was to only be released when he learned to be a vicious destroyer who has no sympathies towards the Kong family. History ''Donkey Kong 64'' Fortunately, Donkey Kong stumbled upon K. Lumsy's prison and learned of the giant crocodile's plight. Ever the hero, DK promised to free the innocent Kremling from his cage. This in turn caused K. Lumsy to jump and dance for joy. Interestingly, since K. Lumsy was such a massive being, every time the giant crocodile jumped up and down, he would create small tremors across the islands. These earthquakes eventually opened the path to Jungle Japes, the lair of Army Dillo, guardian of the first key needed to unlock K. Lumsy. Of course, Donkey Kong eventually defeated Army Dillo and recovered the first key. After opening the first lock on K. Lumsy's cage, the massive Kremling once again jumped for joy and, once again, another area was opened as a result, allowing the Kongs to recover more keys (not to mention rescue other allies and collect the stolen Golden Bananas. Eventually, the Kongs managed to recover all eight keys. After the last lock was removed, K. Lumsy finally achieved his long-awaited freedom. Immediately after exiting his cell, K. Lumsy noticed an airship flying through the sky. Being the curious type, K. Lumsy chased after the plane as if it were a child's toy. As it turns out, this airship was the King Kruiser II, K. Rool's personal transport. The royal Kremling was using the airship to escape the island, as the Kong family had foiled his plan to destroy Donkey Kong Island. As K. Rool attempted to escape the playful K. Lumsy, the giant Kremling tripped on a large rock, causing K. Lumsy to fall and accidentally swat the King Kruiser II out of the sky. The transport crashed into the shore. As a result, Donkey Kong and his Kong allies could enter the airship and challenge K. Rool to a final showdown (which they inevitably won). After King Krusha K. Rool is defeated, he was sent flying through the air after being blasted by Funky Kong; crash-landing on K. Lumsy's Island, King Krusha K. Rool will be met by an enraged K. Lumsy, who proceeds to beat him in a manner that sounds like thumping him upside down head first into the ground repeatedly before throwing him back to K. Rool Island. Trivia *K. Lumsy's name is a pun on the word “clumsy”, which he proves to be during King K. Rool's attempted escape. *Strangely, the floating prison in which K. Lumsy was trapped appeared (from the outside) to be no taller than the height of three Donkey Kongs stacked on top of each other. However, once inside, the prison was significantly larger in size (and as such could house the massive Kremling). However, this phenomenon was quite common throughout the game. References de:K. Lumsy es:K. Lumsy pt:K. Lumsy Category:Kremlings Category:Allies Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong 64